Inuyasha Fic
by Barbi-PiXi
Summary: Inuyasha, Kagome, and some of their friends have a few adventures and maybe a lil bit of love too


  
**Chapter 1**   
Scene:   
Same Setting as Comic/Show   
Characters:   
Same Characters as Comic/Show except Samane   
Inuyasha*: Half Wolf Demon, Half Human, Past   
Kagome*: School Girl, Present   
Samane: School Girl, Present   
Shippo*: Boy Fox Demon, Past   
Miroku*: Priest, Past   
Sesshomaru*: Wolf Demon, Past   
Naraku*: Demon, Past   
Jaken*: Demon, Past 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sit boy!" Kagome turns her back toward Inuyasha as he falls face first to the ground. "And if you want to be rude to me you can do it on your own time! I'm going home!" She walks over to the well and leaps off the edge into the dark depths. 

"Fine then! I never said I wanted you here anyway," Inuyasha stood yelling down the well at the empty bottom. _'Damn girl! Who does she think she is! She can't treat a demon like this!'_

"Well if you would be NICER to her maybe she wouldn't hurt you so often," Shippo sat on a small rock near the edge of the woods surrounding the well's area. 

Inuyasha pounced on Shippo and began smacking his head, "What are you doing spying on me you little brat!" 

"Hey, I was just wondering what Kagome was doing," Shippo rubs his sore bumps. "You are so conceded to think I would come following YOU!" Shippo jumped up and ran just as Inuyasha leapt at him again. 

"STUPID BRAT! YOU'RE LUCKY I DON'T WANT TO CHASE AFTER YOU RIGHT NOW!" Inuyasha started walking back toward the village. 

"You know you do catch more flies with honey than vinegar, "Miroku came out from the tree line just as Shippo and began to walk beside Inuyasha. 

"Your brain must be dead? Who would want to catch flies? Much less Kagome!" Inuyasha stalked off faster to get further away from Miroku and his idiotic thoughts. 

Kagome would be back tomorrow, and everything would be back to chaos. _'If that stupid girl would just let me continue to look for the Shikon Jewel fragments on my own then I would already be done by now. God, she is such a pain!'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey!" A smiling redhead ran after Kagome as she headed from her school back home. Kagome stopped and turned waiting for her friend to catch up with her. 

"Whoo, what's the hurry?" The redhead started to walk next to Kagome clutching her books to her chest. "Do you have to do something important today? I was wondering if you wanted to come over my house and watch movies tonight?" 

_'Samane has really become one of my best friends in the past two days since she's moved here, '_ Kagome thought and smiled at Samane, "I'd like to, but yea I do have some things I have to do when I get home, but I can call you and maybe we could watch a movie or two," Kagome smiled. 

"Really! Is there anyway I can help you with your chores? I'm a really good cleaner, you could get done in half the time," Samane bounced excitedly, her red hair bouncing as she talked. 

"No it's something for my grandfather but it shouldn't take too long. If I can't make it I'll call you as soon as I can alright?" Kagome held her books tighter as she started to run toward her house. 

"Perfect! And ask if you can spend the night! I'll see you later, hopefully," Samane yelled after her as Kagome Rounded the bend to her house, and Samane started off in the other direction. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ahhhhhhhh! Inuyasha," Kagome and Shippo ran as fast as their feet would carry them away from a huge demon. They had found a piece of the Shikon Jewel in a water demon that had been terrorizing a small town. "Inuyasha," They yelled in unison. 

"Soul Reaver Slash!" Inuyasha came out of nowhere and split the water in half, unfortunately the water just melted into a puddle and reformed as the demon. 

"Inuyasha, we have to get it away from the water! Draw it out! Kagome try for the Jewel," Miroku held his hand in the air drawing it closer but not into his wind tunnel. 

Kagome took out an arrow and looked at Shippo," When I shoot the Jewel you run as fast as you can and get it ok?" 

"You got it Kagome!" Shippo ran around along the edge of the woods as Inuyasha was slashing at the demon. . 

Inuyasha brought out his Tetsiga and cut the demon in half once more. 

"Now Kagome NOW!" Miroku yelled 

Kagome let her arrow fly toward the jewel in the base of the demon's body. It hit and forced the jewel out to Shippo's waiting little hands. 

"I got it!" Shippo ran back toward Kagome just as the demon fell back, splashing all over the ground, then evaporating into thin air. He handed the fragment to Kagome, "Here you go! One Jewel piece." He smiled and watched as she put it with the other pieces. 

"If you two are done, we can go and look somewhere else for some more Jewel fragments," Inuyasha stood from his last attack on the now defeated demon. 

"But it's going to be dark soon, can't we go eat first," Shippo pouted as Inuyasha approached him and popped him on the head with his finger. "Hey what'd ya do that for?" 

"Oh my! I think you're right Shippo," Kagome looked at the furry fox boy, "I need to be getting home I have something important to do tonight. You guys go rest and we'll start again tomorrow." 

"What's more important than the Shikon Jewel! You stupid girl, don't you know we have to pick up our pace or we'll never fine all the pieces!" Inuyasha stood yelling in Kagome's face. 

"Sit boy," Inuyasha's face hit the ground. "As I said before if you want to be rude to me I'm not going to stand here and take it. I'm going home! And not that it's any of your concern, but I have to meet someone tonight, and I'm already going to be late!" With that she turned and left him lying on the ground tapping his nails on the dirt. 

Shippo ran up to Inuyasha," I guess she told you, huh? Haa haa." Inuyasha reached a hand up and smashed Shippo's face into the dirt. 

"I wonder who would be so important that she would leave us here just because of them?" Miroku, scratched his chin, _'Could Kagome have a date?'_

_'Yea, who on earth does she have to meet that's so important?'_ Inuyasha got up, dusted off, and headed after Kagome. _'Well I'll just have to find out won't I?'_

"If we're not going to look for the Jewel then I'm going after her." Inuyasha started to quicken his pace,. 

"This could be very amusing, Shippo do you wish to come too?" Miroku started after Inuyasha while looking back at the little fox boy. "You can't travel to her time without a piece of the Jewel you know." 

"Yea! I'm coming! Hey you guys wait up for me!" Shippo ran after Inuyasha and Miroku on their little mystery. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
Well this is the end of the first chapter. I'm thinking about making Inuyasha(miroku or Sesshomaru) like Kagome's Bud, changing the Bud's name, or just taking the Bud out all together. I'm not sure yet. 

To give me some feedback send it to barbi_m17@hotmail.com or just leave a review if I use an idea of yours I will put your name on the end credits! 

~Barbi^_~   
http://www.angelfire.com/anime3/barbi 

*: I do not own Inuyasha or the Characters of the show, but I do love the Anime *smiles* 


End file.
